Life of a Model: Starring Rosalie Hale
by zomgitscassi
Summary: Rosalie Hale is one of the best supermodels in the world. While out of the country, she recieves and email with the worst possible news. Having to adjust to life with no one but co-workers or clients, she finds love in the most un-expected place. R&R!
1. The News

**A/N: hey ya'll! Okay, so this is like my fourth fanfic and I realllllllllly like it :) I already have a few chappies planned in my head, so HOPEFULLY-MAYBE-POSSIBLY-PER CHANCE I can update daily. But no promises :)  
so in this lovely story, Life of a Model: Starring Rosalie.... Rosalie is semi-depressed at the beginning. But in her situation, who wouldnt be?  
Cosmo DOES LIKE-LIKE Rose IN THAT WAY!!! *can I be ANY clearer about that little fact??*  
Rosalie THINKS she MIGHT LIKE LIKE Cosmo IN THAT WAY *nothing definate yet!!*  
Cosmo is a good guy, I promise...  
Rosalie isnt one of those superficial models that are total Primadonnas, she is down-to-earth and stuff. Pretty OOC I might add... sorry if you like the original Rose but I am changing herr!!! LOL.  
Erm... I think thats it... PM me with questions...or complaints... or compliments... or a treasure map... LOL :)**

**Disclaimer: I own the hottie that is Cosmo... you can have Rose, ! LOL. **

I walked in the red, five inch, stilettos down the hallway on the twenty-fifth floor of the fanciest hotel in Paris, France. These weren't even actually my heels, my handler just handed them to me and said 'Go walk. Now.' Pleasant isn't she?

A handler is basically a babysitter for models or actors under the age of eighteen, whose parents can't travel with them. Mine was named Deneen, and I thoroughly disliked her.

Reaching the end of the hallway, I stopped and looked out the window.

I looked down to the pavement; the pavement that I desperately wanted to hit. How badly I wanted to simply open the window and leap out, still wearing Deneen's ugly stilettos.

I was near tears. It finally clicked in my mind how far up we really were, and how much it would hurt to hit the pavement. It also clicked that I couldn't jump. No madder how much I wanted to, my body would not listen to my brain.

So I turned around, and did fifty more walks in the stilettos.

****one hour earlier! ****

I typed in my insanely corny password to my Mac Air Book. It was DaddysLittleModel7 and it as been my password for everything since I was seven, when my mom died. Ever since then, it had been just my dad and me.

My dad, Carlisle, was a photographer and was always telling me how beautiful I was. He constantly told me I should model, but my mom was a model, so I just couldn't do it. But, on my thirteenth birthday, I finally caved. Immediately, I was signed with Elite Model Management.

Logging into my email, I found that I had two unread messages. Both from the CEO of Elite, Cosmo.

I opened the first up, and nearly stared crying tears of joy. Finally after three years of walking in heels higher than you can imagine down runways hundred of feet long, wearing dresses more expensive than new cars, and posing for campaigns that had absolutely no point, my dream was coming true.

Vh1 wanted to launch a new reality show, entitled "The Life of a Model: Starring Rosalie Hale". Finally, I could do what I have always wanted, acting, or at least being on TV, since it was a reality show.

Smiling wider than the I-75 highway, I opened the second email; only to have all of that happiness taken away.

The next email was sent to me for one purpose: to give me the news of my father's death. He was on his way to Paris to visit, and to do a last minute shoot for Vogue, when his plane crashed. I told him to use the private jet, but he wanted to fly first class with a friend. When I suggested taking her on the jet too, he simply said 'End of discussion'

Instead of tears of joy, tears of sadness and despair came to my eyes. Where was I supposed to go? Who would take me? I was sixteen; I still needed a legal guardian. And I still wanted to model, well act anyway.

I pressed speed dial number two on my Sidekick cell phone, and Cosmo's voicemail played. Number one is, well was, my dad. I dialed Cosmo again. And again. Until he finally answered.

"How's my favorite beauty doing?" He asked.

"I was a lot better before I got your email." I told him sternly.

"Oh ya. I'm sorry babe, I really am." Cosmo is an actor, so of course he sounded sincere.

Cosmo is twenty-one years old, six foot four, blonde, with eyes as blue as the ocean. Of course he was an actor.

"Cosmo. You emailed me to tell me my father is deceased. Can we say avoiding?" Attitude was the only way to get through to Cosmo.

"We could… but I'd rather say congratulations on the topic of the new Vh1 show…" Cosmo knew me far too well, as soon as he brought that up, I wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Thanks." I said while smiling.

"No problem, sweet heart." Cosmo always used pet names for me. And we flirted a lot…

"But, Cosmo, where I am supposed to go? You know my dad was my only parent." I re-visited the subject.

"Well… I was thinking… I could adopt you or whatever til you turn eighteen." Cosmo would. And he sounded like he was smiling.

"Wouldn't that be a little…awkward?" I wondered.

"Not on my part. Besides, would you rather be adopted by a stranger?" It's not like I didn't want to live with Cosmo or whatever, but…he's twenty-one. And attractive…

"Okay. Well you know when I get back in the country, so I guess I'll call you later." I told him, defeated.

"Kay. See ya later babe." And with that, our phone call ended.

I ran to the bathroom, which was basically as big as a regular hotel room, and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I wanted to cry more, I wanted to cry forever. But my eyes refused to co-operate.

I opened the door to see Deneen standing there with a pair of disgusting red stilettos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a whole other week in Paris, I was finally heading home. Too bad I didn't know where home was…

Cosmo picked me up at LAX. As soon as I saw him, he ran towards me and embraced me in a hug. I had missed him,which was odd because I never really missed him before.

"Hey, beautiful. How was your flight?" He greeted me.

"Like every one I have been on…" I said, annoyed.

"Do I detect a little 'tude missy?" Cosmo joked in his 'gay' voice. It always made me laugh even though it was completely awful...

"So. When do you become my legal guardian?" I asked him on a more serious note.

"As of… two minutes ago." He told me proudly.

"And they're really okay with the head of the agency adopting me? Especially when he is so young?" I wondered skeptically.

"Yup. Pretty beastly huh?" Cosmo said, using his weird adjective that no one but him understood.

"Don't say beastly… So. Where are we going?" No one ever really told me where I would be moving, and I had never been to Cosmo's place before.

"My seaside condo, where all of your belongings have been set up in the extra room." He explained, proudly.

"Well look at you thinking ahead." I laughed.

We got into Cosmo's blue BMW and drove off, to a place I had never been before, with a guy that I found semi-attractive, wher we would live in his private condo, just the two of us. Joyous.

**A/N: :) there's a picture of gorgeous Cosmo on my profile. Also there is my other fanfics, which I HIGHLY siggest you read if you luv me and want me to continue this :) like about half of all my ideas, this was sposed to be a one-shot...epic fail lol. ONE DAY I WILL ACTUALLY COMPLETE A ONE-SHOT! I PROMISE!! LOL. and I will totally be proud and gloat about it :) so... erm... thats all doc :) ~peace&&love, cassadi!**

**P.S.-- R-E-V-I-E-W! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :) :) no I am not a cheerleader despite everyone thinking I am lol. **


	2. Cody

**A/N: Okay wow I am awful!!! LOL. I am so sorry but I really could not think of anything good for the plot of this chapter. I have a really good drama plan, but I cant do it quite yet. D: and ... *if you read my other fanfics you already read this***

**There's this big hill in my town that has an acient indian name *no one can pronounce it lol* and most kids are forbid to go there cause its said to be an old burial ground for the tribe... Well me and some of my older friends went there and told our parents we were at the movies. We started playing truth or dare...and they dared me to walk bakeward to the top of this weird mound thing screaming 'come take me spirits!!' and since i dont actually believe there's a graveyard up there, I did it. But being me.. I tripped oer a tree root and fell down the whole hill. I broke a rib, and sprained my wrist... everyone was freaking out though because I was in some serious pain and didnt look too hot but ne of us felt like getting grounded forever so we tried to think of a good lie.. we didnt and so my friend just drove me to the hospital :S we didnt get in as much trouble as we expected..lets just say I wont be hanging aroud with those kids for about 2 weeks :( **

**So ya. Its kinda hard to type, but I am still capable lol. ONTO CHAPPIE!!**

**Disclaimer: Like you reading this, I dont own Twilight. BUT I OWN COSMO!!!!!! AND CODY!!!!!!! LOL :D**

Rosalie's POV

The drive took less time than I had expected. Maybe it was because Cosmo and I talked the whole way home, about everything from what we were eating for dinner tonight, to Paris's new hair cut.

When he finally turned onto the street he said was his, I was stunned. His was the only one on the street, for one, and it could have been a hotel. It looked about three stories high, and you could fit two and half normal houses inside it. The color was a red clay shade, and it looked somewhat 1920's style.

"Ya like?" Cosmo asked in his 'gay' voice. Making me give him the 'no, epic fail' look.

"I love." I told him honestly.

Cosmo took all my bags inside for me, despite my protests for me to help him. The inside of the house was even more stunning than the outside. Cosmo was a fabulous interior designer; the outdoors of the house was very average, well not _average_ but very 90210. While the inside was completely awesome!! It was like a party house; there was a bar in the living room, along with a light up dance floor, and a 103' flat screen. The rooms were painted all different colors; one red, one a deep purple, and one even completely black.

My face must have given away my awe, because Cosmo interrupted my revere.

"I'll take _that_ expression," he pointed to my face, "as you like it." He smiled at his success of impressing a teenage girl.

"You must throw some epic parties here…" I commented.

"That I do. In fact, I have a small get together this evening, and you are welcome to join the fun."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"For us adults, of course, but not for my little teenager. I must at least _try _to be a responsible guardian, right?" He joked.

"You can try, but I can be a little hard to handle." I taunted him.

He walked me up the 34 stairs; I counted, and showed me room. It was even more shocking than the party room; the walls were a fuchsia pink and there was white furniture, and Cosmo said they had my things already in them, and my room alone took up half the second story. Cosmo said the other room on the floor was a guest bedroom, and was currently occupied by one of his family memebers.

Cosmo left me alone to get situated, although it seemed he had already unpacked most of my things, and I laid down on my humongous king sized bed.

I just sat there thinking. Not really anything in particular, mostly about the new show, though. Cosmo hadn't given me many details, except when they would be filming me and such. I looked over, to my new iHome Cosmo had given me, and saw that it was six o'clock; Cosmo's guests would be here in an hour. I decided to begin my torturous pre-party routine; shower, blow-dry my hair, straighten my hair, choose an outfit, and apply make-up. This all took me roughly forty-five minutes, depending on the type of event.

After dressing and being vain, I was ready for the 'small' get together. I had chosen a simplistic pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a low cut 'party' top that Cosmo had given to me for my sixteenth birthday. I walked down the freakish amount of stairs, only to wonder how in the hell Cosmo considered this small.

There were roughly one hundred and fifty people there, all in semi-formal yet still casual attire, mostly huddled around the open bar Cosmo had. All of them looked to be faces I knew personally, or people that I had heard of. Leave it to Cosmo to think this is small…

I was almost positive I was the youngest party-go-er there, as always. Most of the parties I attend are for the company, which means a bunch of twenty-something, anorexic, back-stabbing models. Which isn't really my type of scene.

I scanned the area for Cosmo, but couldn't seem to find him. Then, some model from Elite's rival company came up to me. He was about 6'5, and had long chocolate brown hair (dyed of course, very few models actually still have their natural hair color). He somehow reminded me of Georg Listing, from the group Tokio Hotel, but I knew that it couldn't be him.

"Hello hello. Who do we have here?" He asked me, slurring his words. You really gotta love an open bar.

"Rosalie. And yourself?"

"Well, Rosie. I'm Drew. How would you like to get out of here, just the two of us?" I really hate when drunk guys hit on me; especially ones who model like me because they know the rules just as well as I do.

There is a list of unspoken rules us models must abide by. Rule number one; no tattoos or piercing of any kind, besides girls who have their ears pierced. Tattoos are most important, because they distract the client from the basic product—you.

Rule number two; no excessive partying. One night of drinking is okay, as long as it doesn't get to out of hand, and you are legally allowed to drink.

Rule number three; smoking is only permitted if the press doesn't catch you. It speeds up our metabolisms, helping us loose weight. Of course, I would never dare touch one of those cancer sticks.

There are a few others but those are the most important ones. Other rules are set in stone by your agency, but for the most part all of them have the same basic ones.

Back to the drunken fool trying to get me into bed with him. I just looked at him and said, "I'm sixteen. Have a good night, Drew the drunk." Then walked off in my black high heels, running into someone I never thought I'd see again.

My old neighbor from when I lived in the valley, Cody. We grew up being best friends; totally inseparable. He used to have dorky glasses, and short blonde hair; he had always been the tall kid in our grade, with basically no muscle definition. Now… whoa he changed a lot in three years.

"Rosie?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Cody!" I had missed him so much, since once I signed my modeling contract my dad moved us to LA, I had never seen him again. I wanted to go back to old times, of making mud pies together when it was raining, and playing baseball or kickball with the rest of our block. And most importantly I missed being able to tell him everything; what girl was telling all the other girls that I thought I was too good for the school, or what boy had tried to do something I wasn't ready for at parties. He had always been there for me.

"Let's get out of here!!!" I yelled over the now blaring music. He simply nodded, and I pulled him to my red punch buggie convertible.

He got into the passengers seat, and I could finally see how much he really had changed.

His blonde hair had been died jet black, and cropped to an angle to cover his left eye. He had finally grown into his height, and gotten less toothpick looking, though I am sure he could still probably get pretty beat up. Something else he didn't have three years ago were double lip piercings, which I found totally awesome and kinda hot. Wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a black t-shirt for Green Day, he looked a hell of a lot different than the dorky best friend I used to have. If you didn't know him as well as I did, you could stereotype him as 'emo'.

We just sat there, eyeing each other over, until I realized that he wasn't famous. How did he get into Cosmo's rager?

"How do you know Cosmo?" I blurted out without thinking.

He chuckled at my dumb blonde comment. "Same old Rosie… Cosmo's my cousin. He invited me to stay with him over the summer so I can learn photography. Your turn."

"He's my legal guardian, and the CEO of the agency I model for."

"What happened to your dad?" Cody asked, making my eyes water up.

"He died. In a plane crash, about a week ago. Cosmo offered to 'adopt' me until I am eighteen so I could still model and stuff."

I couldn't believe after all this time, I could still just open up to Cody like that.

"Come here. I'm sorry." He pulled me into a hug. He smelt good. Like a mix of Axe and… something I couldn't place.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I should be apologizing to you."

"For what?" He seemed to honestly not know.

"Not keeping in touch. I just left you all alone at the hell hole school our freshman year." I did feel horribly about it. Cody and I had all these amazing plans for high school, that just didn't happen once I left.

"Rosalie. Do you honestly believe you should apologize for that? It's like you didn't saw goodbye, we said it and it was done with. We both knew we might have never talked again." I forgot how protective he was of me.

"I really missed you." I told him truthfully.

"I missed you too." It was silent for a moment, and our faces began moving closer towards each other, slowly but surely. Once they were almost touching, I couldn't believe what we were doing. But I didn't pull back, I let it happen.

Unfortunately, Cosmo didn't let it happen. He came and opened up my car door and pulled me out.

"What do you think you're doing, Rose?! Making out with some drunk loser at a party?!" Oh if only he knew…

"Cosmo! What the hell man?!" Cody yelled.

"Cody?!?!???!" Okay, so apparently a drunk loser is better than my best friend and his cousin? Man the modeling business is whacked.

"Cody. Please go back to the party so I can speak to Rose." Cody walked into the house, and once Cosmo's back was turned, he mouthed 'meet me in the attic when you're done' I'd have to find the attic first, but I would definitely meet him.

"Rosalie. Why would you kiss some loser you don't even know?" Cosmo asked me on a more serious note.

"First, Cody isn't a loser. Second, he was my best friend before I became a model, so I know him better than you think. Third, it's none of your business, so butt out." And with that I walked out to find the attic.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, and if you did, or didnt please tell me in YOUR REVIEW!!! LOL **


	3. Homecoming

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY for the long wait D: i'm horrible, and this chapter *in my opinion* is sorta average too. anyway, do you guys like cody? or do you think he is just a totally useless character? I dont really know why I just get the feeling that some people may not like him hah. so enjoy.. (:**

**disclaimer: i still own cody and cosmo you bloody twits. thats good enough for me! hah, i dont own twilight. **

**Rosalie's POV**

The attic wasn't completely untraceable, but there wasn't a blinking neon arrow pointing the way either. I walked up the old, decrepit wooden steps that looked like they hadn't been changed in decades.

Hands covered my eyes, and someone whispered 'guess who' in my ear. That used to be Cody and my favorite game. I smirked and turned around.

"Hey, Cody." I said lamely.

"Why hello there, Miss Model. How are you this lovely evening?" He asked in a dorky British accent.

"I'm fine, good sir. And yourself?" I followed his example.

"Pretty good actually. I ran into an old friend that I used to have a major crush on…" Did he just say… I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I ducked my head and bit my lip, debating the appropriate response to that statement.

"Cody. I missed you so much, you can't even imagine." I told him honestly.

"Oh I bet I can. I missed you too." He went to hug me and I of course hugged back, but I noticed some puzzling bruises on his forearm that worried me.

"How'd you get those bruises, Skipper?" I inquired using my completely random nickname for him. Actually, it had a story behind it, but it was horribly embarrassing.

Halloween 2006, when we were thirteen, Cody and I agreed to coordinate our costumes. My dad, however, wanted to design and sew my costume, but the only pattern he could find was a sailor girl dress. Cody, being the best friend he was, decided to be a captain with me. We went to a party being held by one of our classmates, and of course, we played spin the bottle. Patrick, aka the most popular and sought after boy in our grade, was about to go. He played football, was smart, and could even rock the guitar. He was every girl's fantasy.

He spun and it landed on me. I was wearing my dorky sailor dress and hardly any make-up, so I felt seriously insecure. The boys in the room all suddenly turned their heads to check me out, while the girls looked away in envy. One of Patrick's friends, Bryan, spoke first.

"Well, even though I have no idea how she looks without the get-up on, I would Skip-her dude." He pronounced the skip her as one word, making it sound like Skipper.

Cody got in his first fist fight that night, over a dumb comment some jerk kid made. That was the night that I realized how much he meant to me. I'll never forget the words he said to Bryan.

"You and any of these guys would be lucky to kiss her. And you waste it. Well guess what. You don't deserve her; you don't deserve anyone you pig. By the way, you can call me Skipper from now on so you'll never forget the night that you lost in a fist fight to a drama club kid." He spat.

Even though I knew he only meant the Skipper part as an insult to the stuck up 'populars', I continued to call him it; he didn't mind.

"Oh. Nowhere." He lied to me.

"Cody, I have known you since you weren't capable of skateboarding; you're lying." He learned to skateboard when he was seven, and we had known each other since we were five.

"Listen, Rose, I don't want to fight with you after just seeing you again so please drop it." Cody spoke calmly.

"Okay. But I demand an explanation later!" I warned jokingly. We both laughed and then it got quit again.

"Rosie. I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier… about running into the girl who I crushed on for almost all of Junior High?" He looked into my eyes, with worry in his for being so honest.

"That feels like a lifetime ago, doesn't it. Spin the bottle, Valentine's dances…" I tried to pull back as many memories as possible from that time in my life, but came up pretty short.

"Yeah, now you're more into runways and movie premiers, huh?" he mocked my fame, in a friendly way of course.

"Not so much as some of the divas downstairs." I said truthfully. Almost everyone downstairs went to every event in the business; they were just partyers. "But I can still do a mean tre flip..." I gloated about the skateboard trick that I mastered in virtually no time, but Cody took a few months. I never let him live that down.

"Shut it. I bet I can still beat you on the half pipe!"

"One time! You beat me one time!!" I defended.

"Yeah, outta like two!"

"Not my fault…" I laughed even though nothing was funny.

"Rosalie. You knew that I liked you in Junior High, didn't you?" I nodded. "Listen, I was too chicken to say what I should have then, so I think I am going to say it now. Rosalie, I –" He was cut off by the sound of police sirens. We looked at each other in frantic, and ran down the attic steps.

No one had any idea what was going on. Two older, rounder men stepped out of the cop car with stern looks on their faces.

"Sir, we received a complaint about the noise." One of them, with a balding head, spoke towards Cosmo.

"Oh, did you? Well, I am sincerely sorry, I didn't realize the true volume of the music. I'll be sure to turn it down." Cosmo said in his 'adult' voice, which made him sound more mature.

"Sir, is their alcohol at this party?" The other officer, who had a horribly distracting and disgusting mustache, asked.

"Yes, sir, there is a small amount of alcoholic beverages. But I assure you everyone here is well over the legal limit."

"What about those two?" The balding cop pointed to Cody and me.

"That is my cousin and my sister. They were upstairs doing school work, and I assume they came down when they heard the sirens." I just realized how convincing of an actor Cosmo truly is.

"Are your parents home?" Baldy spoke again.

"Sir, I live alone with my younger sister, and our cousin is staying with us for the weekend while his parents are out of town."

"Where are your parents exactly, son?" Mustache questioned Cody.

"New York, on a business trip." Cody lied so smoothly, he could have been an actor as well.

"Okay. Seems everything is in order here. We'll let you youngins enjoy yourselves." Baldy said. And with that they left us.

"Nice lying, kid. I taught you well." Cosmo praised Cody.

"You sure did Cossy." Cody said laughing. Cosmo walked off towards a young brunette who was all legs.

"Psh. That guy knows nothing about lying to parents, only to other adults. Parents are harder cause they know you better…" Cody explained.

"I wouldn't know." I told him honestly.  
"You never lied to your dad?" He asked me astonished.

"Not really. We were always close…never any secrets…"

"Okay, we gotta get you into rebelling!!" Cody said and laughed. I laughed along, having no idea why he wanted to do so.

"Let's go somewhere!!!" I shouted.

"Where? It's two in the morning."

"It's WHAT?!!" I yelled, unable to believe it was that late, or early…or whatever.

"Two am. Cosmo sure does know how to throw a party." Cody answered.

First day of filming for Life of A Model was tomorrow, and the hair and make up was getting here at seven am! I explained all this to Cody, and he understood. He told me I new where to find him; in the guest bedroom across the hall from my permanent room.

"COSMO!" I screeched in defeat of searching for him. An arm suddenly grabbed me and pulled me onto a stage I hadn't even noticed that had a live band playing.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, a member of the audience will sing for you all to a song of her choosing!!!" The singer of the band talked into the microphone.

Me? Sing? Yeah, right. I'll just embarrass myself. I decided to just run for it and see what would happen. The same arm grabbed me back onto stage.

"Now, now. Be honored to have been selected out of so many possible choices. What song will it be?" He said again.

I tried to think of an excuse, but just decided that it would atleast get Cosmo's attention.

"Homecoming by Hey Monday." I told them. It fit quite well with the events of tonight.

_Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met _

_And carved out our names  
Do you remember that? _

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you _

_Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said _

_Carve out your name  
Do you remember that? _

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart _

_You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away _

_Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back _

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_

**A/N: Dont ask me why but I really felt like ending it there. I love that song and I think it kinda portrays Rose's feelings in this chapter (: review!!! and in it...  
a. do you like cody?!  
b. who do you like better, cody or cosmo?  
c. is this story unique and memorable TO YOU?  
d. if you like/hate it and critism! (: **


	4. AN Announcement

**hey you guys. I really despise typing this and regret to inform you that I am taking a sabbatical. If you don't know what that is, it is basically a personal leave to collect your thoughts and get your head together. I am not taking this willing, however. Tomorrow is my first day of my freshman year. *NERVOUS!!!!!!!!!!!* and I actually made the Varsity Softball Team. As a freshman, this is a huge honor and really rare. We have practice everyday, starting at five, but we aren't allowed to leave the school; we go to the coach's classroom and have a study hall period while JV is practicing. Practice will end around eight, and then I have to come home and do all my homework.**

**since I am taking honors lit, honors spanish, and pre-ap world history this could be a few hours worth. I truly hate to admit this, because you guys know how much I love writing, but I just don't think I will have the time to write until the season ends in mid-october. I don't want to stop, but I also don't want to fail any classes because of not completing the assignments….**

**I am truly sorry. I cant explain to you how much its going to hurt to be working on algebra instead of my stories. I will miss all of the friends I made on here, but I should be back by mid-october. depending on if we go to the state tournament or not.**

**now, luckily there's a bright side to all of this; with texas's heat practice could be cancelled, or I could have a slow homework night. if that happens, I will type my arse off, scout's honor. DO NOT COUNT ON THIS OR GET YOUR HOPES UP, but I'm hoping that happens. hopefully you wont have to go ALL the way til october with no update whatsoever, but again, no promises.**

**this is a general a/n being posted to each and everyone of my stories. except for AIM, because the finale should be up by next week considering its already halfway typed. **

**I love all of you, and cannot wait to be able to write again. :'(**

**xoxo, cass.**


	5. Faker

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Hoohoo! Well, not like I was over the summer because i still have a friggin backpack that weighs more than I do, but I have freee weekends to write! YAHOO!! ...maybe I should have eaten my skittles after I posted this hahaha. Well, enjoyyyy the (short) chapppie :D **

**disclaimer: I (DONT) OWN TWILIGHT, YES I DO, I (DONT) OWN TWILIGHT, HOW BOUT YOUUU? XD  
**

After barely five hours of sleep, I awoke to the loud, obnoxious, buzzing of my new alarm. With a groan, I threw my comforter off my body, and stretched.

Today all my dreams were coming true; I couldn't stop smiling. The first shoot for Life of a Model: Starring Rosalie Hale, started in one hour. Then in a little over three months, everyone in the whole world would be able to watch it. Everyone. From California to Kamikaze! I was still in awe.

Choosing a simplistic outfit (dark wash skinny jeans, an electric blue v-neck designed by Christian Siriano especially for me, and classic black heels), took longer than I had planned for, so I only had roughly ten minutes for my hair, not needing to apply make-up because the show was taking care of that. ]

_KNOCK KNOCK! _ I heard. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ I thought; my hair was still in the messy bun I had thrown it up in the previous night! No way could anyone, let alone cameras, see me like this.

"Just a minute!!" I yelled nervously. Quickly I yanked a comb through the bird's nest I call my hair, and decided it looked as good as it could for such a short time period. "Okay, come in!"

"Hey Rosie." A familiar voice said. "Sorry about last night, that brunette sure was…." Cosmo didn't feel the need to finish his statement.

"That brunette?" I asked him, anger pulsing through my veins. "Do you have any idea how shallow you sound when you say shit like that?! When you can't even remember a girl's name that you probably slept with?!"

"Whoa, Rosie. Who put a crab down your pants? One; I didn't sleep with her. Two; If I did, it wouldn't be your business. And three; she never even told me her name!!"

"Uh huh. Is this how you are at _all_ your 'little get togethers'? Cause Cossi, that wasn't little. The _police_ showed up for a noise complaint!!"

"Please, I bet it was someone at the party pulling a prank on us." He shoved off the almost arrest. "We weren't even that loud. And yeah Rose there were nearly ninety people there. I only invited maybe twenty out of those; then, people invite their friends, who invite their friends, and so on. That's just how it works!" Cosmo counter argued, now angered as well. Just what I need before the show…not…

"Whatever Cosmo, I don't wanna argue before the show, kay?"

"Fine. The crew should be here…," He paused to look at a clock, but it wasn't needed thanks to a pound on the door. "I'll get it." He decided, and with that he was out the baby pink door.

I peaked in the mirror one final time before rushing out the door to meet the people that were making my dreams come true.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So basically we will tell you what we want you to do for the day, then you just do it as you normally would." My director explained to me with a false smile at the end.

"Okay so what are we doing today?" I inquired as polite as I could.

"Today we need to film a few shots of you promoting the show for the commercials and what not, then maybe you can give everyone a tour." I told him that sounded fine, so he continued. "So, the costume designer should be going through your wardrobe to find something suitable for you to wear for the promotions, and the make-up girl should be helping her." He told me.

I nodded and thanked him, then walked up to my room, only to find a short, pixie-esk girl rummaging through my closet and dresser.

"Um, 'scuse me?" I asked, again trying as hard as I could to sound polite and cooperative.

"Oh! Hi there!! Sorry 'bout the mess, I'm Alice, the costume designer." She greeted me with such enthusiasm you would have thought it was afternoon rather than seven A.M.

"And I'm Bella; I'll be doing your make-up for the show." Another girl, this one with more height and less energy, informed me.

"Okay, well, I'm Rosalie, but I like being called Rose or Rosie better."

"Yay!!! We're going to be inseperable, the three of us. I can so tell!!" Alice spoke again, making me wonder how many cups of coffee she had to down to be able to be so awake.

"Alice. The coffee table hasn't even arrived yet and you are already this hyper." Bella groaned as though this happened frequently.

"Hush Bella!!" The short one shot back. "Sorry, we've known each other so long we're practically sisters."

"No worries." I said laughing. "I wish I had a friend like that. How old are you guys anyway?"

"Now, you've got two friends like that!" Alice exclaimed with an abnormal amount of energy, then threw in, "We just turned seventeen and we've been doing make-up together for almost five years, two of those being for MTV!"

"Are you always this…," I paused to think of the right word since my brain was still dreaming about Orlando Bloom, "Awake?"

"Yes." Bella answered in a disgusted tone.

"Again, hush Bella!" Alice commanded in a faked annoyed tone. "Now, let's go get you into something smoking for the commercial!!"

"Sounds good with me," I agreed, "but be warned that my wardrobe is seriously lacking in anything that could be considered smoking."

"That's alright, I have some stuff that will probably fit, and if not we always have the company credit card!" She explained happily. I took time to notice Alice's intoxicating hair, it was jet black and going off in every direction; quite different from Bella's straight chestnut brown.

I smiled and walked towards the options she had laid out on my bed. Outfit one was dark wash skinny jeans and a plain magenta spaghetti strap tank; not the choice I would wear on a regular basis. Outfit two was a mini dress from a skateboarding company in London with black, grey, and white cubes repeating over spelling out their name, paired with plain black leggings; more my style, but still something I wouldn't have chosen on my own. Finally, choice number three, was a pair of flawless light wash skinny jeans True Religion, put with a plum camisole and a navy blazer with plum accents; perfect.

"I like this one." I said pointing to choice number three.

Alice smiled, jumped, and clapped her hands, "Yay!!! I watched all the videos and looked at every picture I could find of you and that was the one I was hoping you'd like."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I am so not letting you drink coffee or anything else that has even an ounce of sugar." We all laughed and I felt that Bella, Alice, and I would be great friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey I'm Rosalie Hale. You probably have seen me in ads like Hollister, Louis V, and Christian Siriano. But now I'm here, on MTV! Check out my new show, _Life of a Model: Starring Rosalie Hale_, coming in August. See ya then." I spoke while smiling in my sincerest manner, then ended the take with the corning double hand gun snap and wink as my script directed. Although I felt awkward naming the campaigns I had been in and the ending was just straight up appalling to me, I loved saying I was on MTV.

"Cut!!" My director, that Alice had told me was named Chris Harwicke, yelled. "Okay, okay," He paused and put his hand on his forehead to think. Sighing deeply he continued, "Maybe we should take five and start back up with the tour."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen for a class of orange juice to calm me down.

"Having fun?" Skipper joked from his seat at the bar.

I shot him a look to say get off my back, then answered, "Skipper, come on. This isn't me. I would never stay crap like that. I'd be like 'Hey ya'll Rosie Hale here. I just wanted to let you know that _Life of a Model_ is MTV's newest show and premiers in August. You'll get to see what it's like to be me, raw and without make-up sometimes! Hope you check it out, and can't wait to see what you think."

"So why don't you say that?" He asked with ignorance dripping from every word.

"Don't you get it, Skip? I have to do whatever they say so I can keep this show for a long time, and then maybe a real director will see it and hire me for an actual movie! And if that means sacrificing some things, I'll do it." I explained.

"Rose, that is so mainstream and conformist!" Cory yelled full of rage, and I could almost see the smoke obtruding from his ears and nose. "You should be able to say what you want, not what they tell you. Because that," He refearred to what was scripted, "wouldn't make me want to watch anything involving you." He stormed out of the kitchen, and attempted a dramatic exit by slamming the (revolving) door. When he realized his blonde moment, he walked back toward me. "That would have worked far better if the door wasn't revolving…"  
"Cory, you're right. I should be able to talk like I normally would." I agreed, making him smile in triumph. "But, that doesn't mean I'll be able to." I finished, wiping the smile away.

"You should try, Rose. This show is gonna show the public your personality, real or fake."

His words cut through me like a freshly sharpened dagger. I completely despised people that were fake; they weren't comfortable with themselves so the created another version _they_ thought was better. His words were the cause of me marching up to Chris and speaking my mind.

**A/N: ....um i wrote this in my spanish class so either i meant for there to be a cliffy or my teacher started to yell at me for not paying attention...both are plausible but i think i meant for the cliffy to be there haha. so review (: **


End file.
